The technology relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus having the fixing device.
An image forming apparatus having a fixing device that uses a belt to fix a developer image on a medium has been proposed. For example, one such device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-250393. Such a fixing device may detect temperature of a belt and maintain the belt to have predetermined temperature.